


Daydreaming the daydream

by Herusa



Series: 抱起了幾千攝氏陽光 [2]
Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Penetration, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 一場意外令到Gabriel Gray的兩個性格分裂成兩個人，一個是兇殘的Sylar而另一個是溫柔的Gabriel，而兩個性格的目標都是要OO Danny。





	1. 第一夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/gifts).



> WARNING: 雙龍、3P、欺負Danny、戀足，其他見tag。

不對不對，這一切都他媽不對！Danny橫著躺在雙人床上，被兩個長得一模一樣的男人一前一後的拉扯著自己的衣物。Sylar說他被車撞了，撞完之後旁邊多站了一個頭髮整理得服貼、戴眼鏡的自己，那時候還是Gabriel Gray的自己。

 

「嗚…你們冷靜點好不好...」Danny哀號，不消一會，自己身上已經一絲不掛，但那兩個禽獸身上還穿著衣服。Sylar二話不說用超能力掰開Danny的腿，手指彈了軟趴趴的性器一下，Gabriel脫下眼鏡，低頭咬住Danny的唇。早上的時候Danny還被愛人騙了穿上低腰牛仔褲，現在褲子不知道丟哪裡了Danny有點擔心。

 

Sylar微笑，含住Danny性器的頭部吸吮，舌尖掃過敏感的鈴口，Danny想尖叫，但被Gabriel堵住了嘴唇，快感使他的眼角蓄滿淚水。Gabriel放口，輕聲問：「寶貝你還好嗎？」褐色的眼裡是柔和的光。「我沒事。」Danny微笑，示意Gabriel不用擔心然後舔了下唇一下。Gabriel彎著嘴角，輕輕托起Danny的頭，為他戴上了一個粉紅色皮製頸圈。還在情況之外的Danny眨了眨無辜濕潤的雙眼，往Gabriel的方向看去，聽到愛人呼吸的聲音時才感覺自己是實實在在的活著。Gabriel撫摸Danny的臉，然後把他的頭髮揉亂，男生不滿的抗議，卻再一次被堵住雙唇。

 

Sylar把Danny的陰莖舔濕了，就把重點轉移到下方一張一合的小穴上。皺摺被覆上一層水光，Danny喘著氣，雙手抓住Gabriel溫暖有力的手臂，粉紅色的唇像是要索吻一樣張開一點，Gabriel伸出舌頭用舌尖輕碰了Danny的唇一下，用雙手食指刮了兩邊的乳首。「嗯哼…」享受的閉上眼加上一聲悶哼，惹得惡趣味的男人更加用力把玩引人犯罪的乳尖。Sylar把嫩紅 的小穴舔得發出了嘖嘖的聲音，他掰開Danny水蜜桃般的臀瓣把舌尖伸進更深的腸道裡，腸肉絞住男人的舌尖不放。

 

「放鬆一點。」Sylar拍拍Danny的屁股，解開對他雙腿的束縛，Danny活動活動酸痛的雙腿，然後纏上Sylar精瘦有力的腰，換來冷冷的聲音：「別夾我腰，操不到你。」Gabriel急忙幫手拉住Danny雙腿，柔軟的他身體幾乎被折了一半。Sylar扶住硬得發痛的分身，慢慢進入Danny，Danny因疼痛而緊緊咬住牙，努力容納愛人粗大的性器，畢竟他們快兩個星期沒有做過愛了，天殺的暑假實習。

 

「Sy、Sylar，輕點…」Danny吃痛抓住身下的床單，Sylar扶住他敏感的腰猛力抽動，用的力大得像是要把自己整個人都嵌入Danny體內。Gabriel色情的舔著Danny的腳弓，他的足上蒙上了一層色情的水光。靈活的舌頭順Danny的腳踝小腿而下，被前後夾擊的男生瑟瑟發抖，如離水的魚般粗喘。結實的腹繃緊酸痛得像是被撕扯過度一樣，Danny的眼角積滿淚水，每一次深入的頂弄，都會使他流淚。淚水劃過的地方開出了淚花。

 

可口的Danny絞得Sylar連在裡面活動都有難度，熾熱的柱身摩擦同樣滾燙的腸道，每一下都重重撞在前列腺上，受不住那快感的男生小腹早已一塌糊塗，白濁和前液混在一起，剛射完陰莖又硬起來。Sylar在Danny體內幾乎是橫衝直撞，一波一波的快感從體內深處傳來，穴口緊緊咬住Sylar粗大的陰莖不放。

 

「啊啊….Gabby、別射在裡面….」Sylar的精液噴薄而出，射了在Danny體內深處，滿得裝不下的精液從紅腫的後穴中流出，有如切開的奶油派流出裡面的餡料。Sylar不滿的用力打了Danny那翹得過份的屁股一下，低沈的聲音從耳邊傳來：「趴好，屁股翹起。」然後後退，讓Gabriel接替自己的位置。Gabriel親吻被Sylar撞到紅起來的臂肉，異於Sylar的粗暴性愛，Gabriel喜歡愛人和自己都能感覺舒服，Danny享受的閉上雙眼。然而Gabriel跟Sylar本質上都是同一個人，因此性器的粗幼大小並沒有什麼不同的地方。Gabriel慢慢進入已被開拓透的腸道，濕熱的甬道包裹住粗壯的柱身，兩人同時發出了幾聲放鬆的呢喃。

 

在一旁注視著的Sylar看了眼Danny形狀剛好的嘴唇，把高潮過後微勃的性器放到Danny嘴邊，他伸出嫣紅的舌尖輕輕舔了龜頭上的馬眼一下。散發濃厚雄性氣息的陰莖一下子猛地頂到Danny的喉底，Danny推開Sylar：「我討厭你們…」他難過得哭了，Gabriel停下抽插的動作，不解的看著流淚的男生。「我不喜歡這樣，真的不喜歡…」

 

「那，用手吧。」Sylar微笑，動動手指用念力抓住Danny的手。

 

夜晚似乎越來越長，Danny的體力已經透支了，他側臥，安靜的睡顏美得像天使，Gabriel從衣櫥裡拿出Danny的衣服細心為他穿上。Sylar用超能力把Danny浮到空中清理被三個男人的汗浸濕的床，換上新的床單後，Danny和Gabriel雙雙躺在床上，Gabriel順著生長方向撫摸Danny的髮：「對不起呢Danny，如果你覺得不愉快的話，我們道歉。」

 

睡夢中的男孩臉上掛起微笑。


	2. 第二日

床邊，長相一樣可性格南轅北轍的兩人像狼一樣虎視眈眈的注視抱住棉被睡得正熟的Danny，他們的獵物。冬日的早上總是使人忍不住不斷與棉被纏綿，和暖的晨光穿透玻璃落到屋裡，灑滿床尾、地板。

 

然後，吵耳的鬧鐘倏地響起，把自己裹在被窩裡的男孩輕聲呢喃，從棉被堆裡伸手想要把破壞氣氛噪音摁熄，溫柔細心的Gabriel握住Danny的手，替那個睡得正沈的睡公主消滅想要侵擾安睡的人。他叼住Danny嫩白的前臂，在上面留下緋紅色的吻痕。

 

「別，我還想再睡一會。」Danny把自己的手從Gabriel手中抽走，換個姿勢繼續睡。兩個大魔王相視聳肩，而Sylar選擇用更加直接暴力的方法，用超能力使整條棉被浮起，冷得Danny猛地睜開眼坐起抱住雙腿，衣著單薄的身子輕輕顫抖，下意識的第一個想法是不知道哪個天才忘記開暖氣。

 

Gabriel坐到Danny身旁輕輕撫摸著男孩的背，男孩向他微笑，濕潤的眼眶還遺留剛剛打呵欠的淚水然後揉了揉眼角就站起身走到廁所梳洗，他可不想在最喜歡的法律史裡遲到呢，於是匆匆吃完早餐跟兩人道別過後就抱著書出門。

 

Sylar走路的時候沒有腳步聲，這一點Danny是知道的，然而現在他卻不知道後街隨了他自己之外還有兩個戴著口罩的男人尾隨著，愜意地享受著冬天的日光浴又哼唱著以前從電影裡聽到的音樂，警覺性降低的Danny被後方兩人無聲無息的捂住口鼻拖進一條只有少量陽光滲透的巷子裡。厚重的書本伴隨一句受驚的話掉到地上。

 

「你們幹什麼！」Danny用力掙扎，試圖用手肘撞在後方那個箍住自己腰的男人柔軟的腹部上，可是另一個力氣比較大的男人很快就鉗制住他的四肢，用膠索帶把Danny雙手的手腕和牆上比較高的水管綁在一起，坐在地上的Danny只得不斷高舉雙手免得被索帶勒出疼青。然後他努力辨識聽到的聲音，包括兩人把口罩扯下鬆一口氣的聲音，以及......解開皮帶拉下褲鏈的聲音。

 

他驚恐的把雙眼瞪大，仿似泳池深處的藍以及水裡那一抹恐懼的神情不會被巷裡暗黑的環境影響，而那種眼神只會令兩個男人更加興奮。此時Danny特別希望他們就是他家裡的兩個，特別希望。怎料到其中一個男人開口，聲音卻不是熟悉又好聽的磁性嗓音，Danny慌亂起來，眼淚就這樣止不住的落下，要在幽暗的巷子裡被兩個完全不認識的陌生人強姦，他無法想像。

 

另外一人色情地輕輕咬住他的左耳，舌尖沿住耳窩一直往下，落到鎖骨上，皮膚上黏黏滑滑的觸感並不好受，Danny想要尖叫的時候，不知道是誰把兩根手指塞到他的口裡攪動，急起來的時候張嘴就咬人，在Danny面前的男人吃痛地悶哼一聲，抽出手指用另一隻閒著的手捏住Danny的下巴用力吻下去。嘴裡的味道根本就不是熟悉的Sylar的味道，身上所有能用上的肌肉Danny都用來掙扎過了，惶恐的情緒漸漸侵蝕他，塵埃落定的感覺難以言喻。

 

Gabriel會原諒自己的吧......

 

Danny閉上眼，被逼含住其中一人粗大的性器。

 

「唔！」突如其來的刺激使眼角充滿著淚水，現在他有點後悔拒絕Gabriel開車送他上學的提議了，Gabriel把雙手放到Danny頭上，在髮間流連輕撫，細細感受被濕潤溫暖的口腔包圍的感覺。Danny抑制自己呼吸的頻率，直到Gabriel開始擺動腰肢，在口裡抽插，那種異物頂撞喉嚨欲要乾嘔的本能反應使Danny難受得想推開在他口裡橫衝直撞的男人，但是被索帶箝制得發痛的雙手卻令他使不出任何力。

 

而另一人把他的牛仔褲連內褲一起脫下一點後專心地開拓Danny昨晚被使用過後依然緊緻的後穴，那人將潤滑劑倒在手心捂暖，再塗在穴口的周圍。指尖在上面緩慢畫著圈，加上不定時的探進去，似是被羽毛搔癢的觸感、手指在腸道裡摳挖時的水聲還有口裡塞著的那根陰莖同時騷擾刺激著Danny的五官。

 

Danny的眼角流下淚水，Gabriel用指腹抹去那一串淚珠，湊到他耳邊說了一句話：「不配合我們就把這段影片寄到你男朋友的信箱裡。」他聽到後立刻噤聲，止住因害怕而抽泣的聲音。「乖乖讓我們玩完就放你走。」Sylar補充，手背輕輕在臉色紅潤的臉頰掃過。「不要...我不想......」Danny哭喊著掙扎，手腕與索帶長時間相互摩擦已經破皮了，恐懼大於痛感的他絲毫未覺自己雙手手腕滲出了一點點的血。

 

沒有加以理會Danny的拒絕，Sylar用雙手撐開Danny的穴口把完全勃起的分身慢慢插進去，裡面的又緊又濕，極力抗拒排斥進入的異物而絞緊。男人舒了口氣，用力抽送，每一下都只是恰好堪堪擦過敏感點，感覺似是喉嚨痕癢卻怎麼都搔不著，Danny忍不住輕聲呻吟。

 

「你叫了，好淫蕩啊。」Gabriel說完笑著變回去原本的樣子，他不忍心繼續這樣嚇Danny。至於他，Danny當然不知道那兩個強姦他的男人是他們用超能力變的。而Sylar眼看時針即將接近８字，路上的行人會越來越多早晚一定會被發現，也就加快抽插的速度。Danny想叫卻不敢，畢竟冬天早上仍是比較清靜的，也許他一喊就會有人看到如此淫靡的畫面。稍早在Danny口裡噴灑過濁液的Gabriel用手帕細心擦拭愛人額上的細汗和嘴角的白濁，然後把落在地上，Danny視為珍寶的書撿起捧著，等他們弄好就趕快回家。硬如鐵棍的陰莖在Danny體內持續進出，陰囊把臀肉拍打得紅腫起來，頃刻過後，Sylar粗喘著氣抽出分身在男孩因情慾而變得淡紅的腹上射精。

 

Sylar提起褲子穿好後幫高潮過後酥軟無力的Danny整理衣裝。

 

「感覺如何？」Gabriel問問題時不小心破功了笑出來。

 

「去你的。」Danny踹了Gabriel一下，下一秒他就變臉，「你兩個變態害我蹺了最喜歡的課！」暴怒的天使往兩人臉上賞了一人一拳。

 

「我們回家還可以繼續嗎？」

 

「不行！不會有什麼下半場！」


	3. 第二夜

累得癱軟無力的Danny被Sylar橫抱送回家，頭袋思量著晚上該怎麼處理Danny，他們的小天使。雖然小天使本人不是那麼願意——鬼知道Sylar的腦袋裡還有什麼變變態態奇奇怪怪的點子！至少他不會想到也不會想像自己被分裂成兩個人的男朋友光天化日拖到後巷做那種事。  
   
   
「能不能就拜託你們一下不要折騰我？」氣得冒煙的Danny被扔到床上後幾分鐘終於開口說第一句話，Sylar不以為意地聳聳肩，似乎對於愛人的微言毫不在乎。至於Gabriel跟他們去買點東西，大概也是跑到街角的情趣用品店買些Danny根本就不想用或者是被用在自己身上的冷冰冰的道具。  
   
   
命苦。  
   
   
真他媽命苦。  
   
   
「不不不，別給我看那種表情，別給我裝可憐。」  
   
   
Sylar用念力將Danny向他扔過去的一堆枕頭固定在空中，一臉無辜的瞪著Danny，Danny不耐煩的翻了個白眼，伸手把枕頭討回來墊在腰下。他爬上床撫了撫有點生氣的男孩，問他：「要睡覺嗎？」  
   
   
「嗯......」語畢，筋疲力竭的男孩很快就再次陷入沉睡，連Gabriel已經買好東西回家都不知道。  
   
   
明明只是一個意料之外的念頭，趁早上Danny還在睡的時候平日一臉和善且人畜無害的錶匠突然跟Sylar說想要在Danny上課前給他一個刻骨銘心的驚喜，只是沒有料到Danny 會信以為真然後怒得一人打一拳，幸好，Sylar沒有向Danny坦白，關於他倆的想法。  
   
   
Gabriel將放在黑色塑料袋裡面被包裝得密不透風的情趣用品倒在桌上，朝熟睡的人看，舔了舔下唇，平日不敢拿出來玩的總算是可以一次過用在Danny身上，想想也有點興奮。  
   
   
被肚子的聲音吵醒時Danny才發現自己原來一天到晚都沒吃過東西，他從床上爬起，摸著牆壁走到客廳的沙發，做好飯的Gabriel立刻將冒著熱氣的燉飯遞到餓肚子的男孩面前。  
   
   
「快給我吃！」Danny張開口，露出尖尖的虎牙。  
   
   
「你吃飽了是嗎，我們也要吃。」  
   
   
Sylar補充：「不過是吃你。」  
   
   
「等、等等，衣服我自己脫......我已經沒什麼可以穿了。」騎虎難下的Danny低頭，憑感覺解開睡衣上的鈕扣，再站起身背對兩人緩緩將身上最後一塊布料脫下扔到一旁。Sylar滿意地點頭，注視著眼前一絲不掛的男孩，在兩道熾烈的目光下，Danny漸漸有了反應。Gabriel拆開跳蛋的包裝，用熱水洗淨握在手裡，Sylar一把抱起Danny將他放到飯桌上，用念力分開他的雙腿，雙頰紅透的Danny 閉上眼，任由兩人的四隻手在自己身上遊移。  
   
   
「Danny，看著我。」  
   
   
Danny依照聲音的源頭睜開眼與Gabriel對視，湛藍的雙眼盈滿淚水，指尖沾上潤滑劑的Sylar用雙指撐開緊緻的穴口探進，想要發出聲音的嘴被Gabriel的堵住，只能發出嗚咽。Sylar一下子將一根手指變成三根在敏感點上用力搓揉，Danny高高翹起的性器很快就射出白濁，他推開Gabriel 粗喘，看著自己的精液全數落在小腹上。  
   
   
Gabriel向著不遠處伸手，一條早早準備好頸圈飄到手中，他在Danny的脖子上留下幾個緋紅色的吻痕，再為他親手綁上頸圈遮掩情色的痕跡。「你這樣...我要怎麼、嗯、上學？」Danny一邊喘息一邊問，下意識抬手想要拉開束縛他的頸圈。  
   
   
「寵物怎麼可以對主人沒禮貌？」Sylar嘴角一勾，加快手裡的速度，被折騰得又爽又累的Danny流下淚水，腸道被攪動時發出的水聲衝擊三人的耳膜。Sylar猛地抽出手指，被攪得有點飢渴的小穴開開合合，Danny睜開眼看著眼前的男人的指間那些透明的潤滑劑。壞心眼的Sylar湊到Danny耳邊說：「我們家的小動物發情了，要吃我跟Gabriel的大肉棒，不過——」

 

「沒有那麼簡單。」Sylar退開，Gabriel走上前撐開Danny欲求不滿的後穴，把手上塗滿潤滑劑的跳蛋抵在穴口塞進去，看著Danny把小小的跳蛋一點一點的吃進去馬上塞進第二顆。

 

塞到第五顆已經是極限了，Gabriel默默在心裡記下來，到底要怎麼才可以在兩天裡將Danny的身體調教到可以容納兩個人的性器......

 

Sylar拿起被晾在一邊的五個遙控，同時按到最高的檔次。「啊！！」Danny顫抖著尖叫，分身再次勃起，馬眼源源不絕的流下前液。「關掉！！關...」腸道裡的跳蛋抵在前列腺上震動，苦苦哀求卻得不到任何回應，Danny仰起頭呻吟喘氣，雙眼上吊，唾液沿嘴角向下流。

 

「不要...不行會壞掉、啊啊啊！Gabriel！」Danny繼續哭喊扭動，兩人居然坐在椅子上欣賞起來，彷彿Danny的呼喊是一場精彩絕倫的表演一樣。自己就像發情的動物哭著求操，換來只有冷眼旁觀，那種羞恥感......

 

「啊啊...我不行...誰來把它弄....」又一股精液射出，比第一發稀了一點，小腹上留下斑駁的痕跡。Gabriel走上前舔著Danny的小腹，將精液舔去。Danny淚眼汪汪的索吻，雙手抱著對方的頭：「吻我，Gabriel。」

 

Gabriel吻去Danny眼角的淚水，然後與Danny的舌繾綣，Sylar在一旁忍到快爆炸了，含住對方一邊的乳尖輕咬拉扯，手也不閒著，捻住跳蛋的線將五顆深深埋在體內的跳蛋同時拉出，腸道被擴張得有點痛，Danny哭著求Sylar將跳蛋分開取出只換來一下用力的啃咬。

 

空虛的小穴渴求愛人的進入，Danny撓著Gabriel的背暗示，雙腿大開。Sylar不經意的問：「Danny是誰？」

 

「是你們的...寵物...我想要、想要你們操我...」Danny豁出去了，自己主動掰開小穴邀請他們。Gabriel跟Sylar充滿默契的猜了個拳，決定Gabriel先上，然後才到Sylar。

 

Gabriel抓住Danny的雙腳緩緩進入，直到完全埋在Danny體內，兩人同時呼了口氣。Danny的手在空中亂抓，Sylar立刻走上前讓他抓住自己滾燙的性器。

 

他擺動腰身，由上而下的用力狂插，每一下都捅到最深，Danny叫得連聲音都沙啞了，對方還是沒有要慢下來的感覺。敏感點一下一下的被Gabriel的龜頭衝撞，Danny閉上眼，擼著Sylar的性器的手亦隨之加快。「啊啊....」Sylar低吼，勃起已久的性器終於射了第一發，無他，Danny的手太舒服了。感覺到快要射精時，Gabriel拔出陰莖，將濃稠的白濁射到Danny身上，有些更灑到臉上，畫面淫靡得很。

 

「...」太好了，你們千萬不要中出我，那就謝天謝地了。Danny在腦中想。

 

Sylar推開仍然沈醉在高潮餘韻的Gabriel，把硬如鐵棍的陰莖插到Danny體內。

 

「喂，別折騰Danny了，再這樣下去他就要被我們操暈了。」Gabriel在旁帶點好意的提醒，因為......他們還有更加刺激的東西留在下一天玩。Sylar勾起嘴角將Danny翻了個面變成趴在桌面的姿勢，輕笑：「我有分數。」

 

終於又捱過另一天，Danny有氣無力的躺在床上看著天花板，身邊抱著自己的兩人一左一右都睡得很香，只有自己失眠。

 

命苦。

 

真他媽命苦。

 

Gabriel Gray這種人要一個就好了，要兩個的話世界一定會滅亡。


End file.
